65/11
Arapça harfli ayet metni *رَسُولًا يَتْلُو عَلَيْكُمْ آيَاتِ اللَّهِ مُبَيِّنَاتٍ لِيُخْرِجَ الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا وَعَمِلُوا الصَّالِحَاتِ مِنَ الظُّلُمَاتِ إِلَى النُّورِ ۚ وَمَنْ يُؤْمِنْ بِاللَّهِ وَيَعْمَلْ صَالِحًا يُدْخِلْهُ جَنَّاتٍ تَجْرِي مِنْ تَحْتِهَا الْأَنْهَارُ خَالِدِينَ فِيهَا أَبَدًا ۖ قَدْ أَحْسَنَ اللَّهُ لَهُ رِزْقًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Rasûlen yetlû ‘aleykum âyâti(A)llâhi mubeyyinâtin liyuḣrice-lleżîne âmenû ve ’amilû-ssâlihâti mine-zzulumâti ilâ-nnûr(i)© vemen yu/min bi(A)llâhi ve ya’mel sâlihan yudḣilhu cennâtin tecrî min tahtihâ-l-enhâru ḣâlidîne fîhâ ebedâ(en)(s) kad ahsena(A)llâhu lehu rizkâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' *''' resûlen''' : resûl *''' yetlû''' : okur, okuyor *''' aleykum''' : size * âyâti allâhi : Allah'ın âyetleri *''' mubeyyinâtin''' : açıklayarak * li yuhrice : çıkarması için *''' ellezîne''' : o kimseleri, onlar *''' âmenû''' : âmenû oldular (ölmeden önce Allah'a ulaşmayı dilediler) *''' ve amilû es sâlihâti''' : ve salih ameller (nefsi ıslâh edici ameller) yaptılar *''' min ez zulumâti''' : karanlıklardan * ilâ en nûri : nura *''' ve men''' : ve kim * yu'min : îmân eder * bi allâhi : Allah'a * ve ya'mel : ve amel eder, yapar, işler * sâlihan : salih * yudhil-hu : onu dahil eder, koyar *'cennâtin' : cennetler * tecrî : akmak * min tahti-hâ : onun altından * el enhâru : nehirler * hâlidîne : kalacak olanlar *''' fî-hâ''' : orada * ebeden : ebedî * kad ahsene : en güzeli olmuştur * allâhu : Allah * lehu : onun için * rızkan : rızık olarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Peygamberi de göndermiştir ki size Allah'ın apaçık ayetlerini okumadadır inananları ve iyi işlerde bulunanları karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarmak için ve kim, Allah'a inanır ve iyi işlerde bulunursa onu, ebedi kalmak üzere, kıyılarından ırmaklar akan cennetlere koyar, gerçekten de Allah, ona en güzel bir rızık verir. Ali Bulaç Meali *İman edip salih amellerde bulunanları karanlıklardan nura çıkarması için Allah'ın apaçık ayetlerini size okuyan bir elçi de (gönderdik). Kim iman edip salih bir amelde bulunursa, (Allah) onu içinde süresiz kalıcılar olmak üzere altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar. Allah, gerçekten ona ne güzel bir rızık vermiştir. Ahmet Varol Meali *(Bir de) iman edip salih ameller işleyenleri karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarmak için size Allah'ın apaçık âyetlerini okuyan Peygamber gönderdi. Kim Allah'a iman eder ve salih amel işlerse, (Allah) onu içinde sonsuza kadar kalmak üzere altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar. Allah ona gerçekten güzel bir rızık vermiştir! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *İnanıp yararlı işler işleyenleri karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarmak üzere, size Allah'ın apaçık ayetlerini okuyan bir Peygamber göndermiştir. Kim Allah'a inanır ve yararlı iş işlerse, Allah onu, içinde temelli ve sonsuz kalınacak, içlerinden ırmaklarakan cennetlere koyar. Allah ona gerçekten güzel rızık vermiştir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *İman edip salih amel işleyenleri, karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarmak için size Allah’ın apaçık âyetlerini okuyan bir peygamber gönderdi. Kim Allah’a inanır ve salih bir amel işlerse, Allah onu, içinden ırmaklar akan, içinde ebedî kalacakları cennetlere sokar. Allah, gerçekten ona güzel bir rızık vermiştir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *İman edip salih amel işleyenleri, karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarmak için size Allah'ın apaçık ayetlerini okuyan bir Peygamber göndermiştir. Kim Allah'a inanır ve faydalı iş yaparsa Allah onu, altlarından ırmaklar akan, içinde ebedi kalacakları cennetlere sokar. Allah o kimse için gerçekten güzel bir rızık vermiştir. Edip Yüksel Meali *bir elçi indirmiştir. İnanıp erdemli davrananları karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarmak için size ALLAH'ın apaçık ayetlerini okur. Kim ALLAH'a inanır ve erdemli davranırsa onu içinde ırmaklar akan cennetlere sokar; orada ebedi kalırlar. ALLAH ona güzel rızık vermiştir. * *------------------------------ *'dipnot' :10-11 Kuran evrensel ve ölümsüz bir elçidir; bir müjdeci ve uyarıcıdır. Bak 41/4 Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Size Allah'ın açık açık âyetlerini okuyan bir elçi (gönderdi) ki inanıp faydalı işler yapanları, karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarsın. Kim Allah'a inanır ve yararlı iş yaparsa (Allah) onu, altlarından ırmaklar akan, içinde ebedi kalacakları cennetlere sokar. Allah ona gerçekten ne güzel rızık vermiştir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Bir Rasul gönderdi, Allahın nûrlar saçan, yollar açan âyetlerini sizlere karşı okuyorki iyman edip salih amel işliyenleri zulmetlerden nûra çıkarsın ve her kim Allaha iyman edip salâh ile çalışırsa Allah onu altından ırmaklar akar cennetlere koyacak: orada ebediyyen muhalledler, öyleki Allah ona hakikaten güzel bir rızk ihsan etmiş Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Bir resul (göndermiştir) ki size karşı Allah'ın pek açık açık bildiren âyetlerini tilâvet eder. Ta ki imân eden ve sâlih sâlih amellerde bulunanları zulmetlerden nûra çıkarsın ve her kim Allah'a imân eder ve sâlih amelde bulunursa, onu altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere girdirir, orada ebediyyen muhalleddirler. Muhakkak ki Allah, onun için güzel bir rızık ihsân buyurmuştur. Muhammed Esed *Allah'ın apaçık mesajlarını size aktaran bir elçi göndermiştir ki iman edip doğru ve yararlı işler yapanları zifiri karanlıktan aydınlığa çıkarabilsin. Kim Allah'a inanıp doğru ve yararlı işler yaparsa, Allah onu içinden ırmaklar akan sonsuza kadar kalacakları bahçelere koyacaktır: Allah, (böylece) ona en güzel rızkı vermiş olacaktır! Suat Yıldırım *10,11. Allah onlar için âhirette de pek çetin bir azap hazırladı. Artık siz ey akıl sahipleri, ey iman etmiş kullarım! Allah'a karşı gelmekten, ileride de hep sakının ki böyle bir azaptan korunasınız.İşte Allah size gerçekleri hatırlatan bir kitap indirdi, bir Elçi gönderdi. Allahın nurlar saçan, yollar açan âyetlerini sizlere okuyor ki iman edip makbul ve güzel işler yapanları karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarsın.Kim Allah’a iman eder, makbul ve güzel işler yaparsa, Allah onları, hem de devamlı kalmak üzere, içinden ırmaklar akan cennetlere yerleştirir. Allah böyle kuluna gerçekten pek güzel nasip ihsan eder. 15/9; 14/1; 2/257; 42/52 Süleyman Ateş Meali *Yani size Allah'ın açık açık ayetlerini okuyan bir elçi (gönderdi) ki, inanıp yararlı işler yapanları, karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarsın. Kim Allah'a inanır ve yararlı iş yaparsa (Allah) onu, altlarından ırmaklar akan, içinde ebedi kalacakları cennetlere sokar. Allah ona gerçekten güzel rızık vermiştir. Şaban Piriş Meali *İman edip, doğruları yapanları, karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarmak için Allah’ın apaçık ayetlerini size okuyan bir Peygamber (göndermiştir). Kim Allah’a inanır ve doğruları yaparsa, onu içinde ebedi kalacağı, alt tarafından ırmaklar akan cennetlere girdirir. Allah, ona gerçekten çok güzel bir rızık vermiştir. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Bir de peygamber gönderdi ki, iman eden ve güzel işler yapanları karanlıklardan nura çıkarmak için size Allah'ın apaçık âyetlerini okur. Kim Allah'a iman eder ve güzel işler yaparsa, Allah onu, ebediyen kalmak üzere, altlarından ırmaklar akan Cennetlere koyar. Allah ona gerçekten pek güzel bir rızık nasip etmiştir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Bir elçi indirmiştir ki, iman edip barışa/hayra yönelik işler sergileyenleri, karanlıklardan nura çıkarmak için Allah'ın ayetlerini açık-seçik okur. Allah'a inanıp barışa/hayra yönelik bir iş yapanı Allah, altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlere koyacaktır. Böyleleri, orada sürekli kalacaklardır. Allah böylesi için rızkı gerçekten güzelleştirmiştir. Yusuf Ali (English) *An Messenger, who rehearses to you the Signs of Allah containing clear explanations, that he may lead forth those who believe and do righteous deeds from the depths of Darkness(5525) into Light. And those who believe in Allah and work righteousness, He will admit to Gardens beneath which Rivers flow, to dwell therein for ever: Allah has indeed granted for them a most excellent Provision. * *--------------------------------- *'5525' Cf. 24/40: the unbelievers' state is "like the depths of darkness in a vast deep ocean, overwhelmed with billow topped by billow, topped by dark clouds; depths of darkness, one above another." Cf. 2/257: "Allah is the Protector of those who have Faith: from the depths of darkness He will lead them forth into light." M. Pickthall (English) *A messenger reciting unto you the revelations of Allah made plain, that He may bring forth those who believe and do good works from darkness unto light. And whosoever believeth in Allah and doeth right, He will bring him into Gardens underneath which rivers flow, therein to abide for ever. Allah hath made good provision for him. TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *11- Size Allah'ın açık açık âyetlerini okuyan bir elçi (gönderdi) ki inanıp faydalı işler yapanları, karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarsın. Kim Allah'a inanır ve yararlı iş yaparsa (Allah) onu, altlarından ırmaklar akan, içinde ebedi kalacakları cennetlere sokar. Allah ona gerçekten ne güzel rızık vermiştir. *11. Yukarılarda da geçtiği gibi karye, Kur'ân'da köy, şehir, ve memleket gibi cemiyyet ve medeniyyet mahalli olan yerlere ve halkına denir. Bu kelime esasen toplanmak mânâsından alınmıştır. Rağıb der ki: "Karye, insanların toplandıkları yerin ve insanların tamamının ismidir ve bu mânâlardan her biri için kullanılır." "Şehre sor.." (Yusuf, 12/82 âyetindeki "karye" kelimesini müfessirlerin çoğu, şehir halkı diye tefsir etmişlerdir. Bazıları da demiştir ki: "Hayır burada karye, kavmin kendisidir." "Allah öyle bir kenti misal olarak anlattı: Güven içinde, huzur içinde idi; her yerden rızkı bol bol kendisine geliyordu.." (Nahl, 16/112, "Nice şehirler var ki... " (Muhammed, 47/13 âyetleri bu minval üzeredir. *"O kurayı helak edecek değildi." (Hûd, 11/117 sözünde ki kura da o, medeniyyet yeri olan şehrin, memleketin ismidir. "O kura halkı..." (A'râf, 7/96; "Şu, halkı zalim olan karyeden.." (Nisâ, 4/75 âyetleri de böyledir. Kadılardan biri Ali b. Hüseyn (r.a)'in yanına gelip Allah Teâlâ'nın "Onlarla, içinde bereketler yarattığımız memleketler arasında, görünen şehirler var ettik..." (Sebe', 34/18 âyetinden haber ver, bunun hakkında âlimlerimiz yani ehl-i beyt âlimleri ne diyorlar? diye sormuş. Onun da cevaben Mekke dediğinin hikayesi şöyle nakledilmiştir: "Sonra gördün mü? dedi. "Neyi" dedim. "Ancak adamları kasdetti." dedi. Bunun üzerine ben "O Allah'ın kitabında nerede?" diye sordum. Cevaben dedi ki: "Allah Teâlâ'nın "Nice kentler, Rablerinin ve O'nun elçilerinin emrine başkaldırdı..." kavlini işitmedin mi?" Kısacası burada karye, bir medeniyet merkezi olan şehir, hatta şehirlerin oluşturduğu memleket halkı, kavim veya hükümdarlar mânâsına "şehir halkı" demektir. Çünkü Allah'ın ve peygamberlerinin emirlerine karşı gelerek isyan etmek, mekanın değil, o mekanda bulunanların işidir. Azabı tadan onlardır. Onların yüzünden memleketlerinin de harap olduğuna işaret için karye denilmiştir. Azgınlık, dikbaşlılık demek olan utüvv'den bir zikir, hiç unutulmayıp gereğince amel edilmesi lazım gelen bir öğüt, Kur'ân, yahut bir müzekkir; öğüt verici, ihtar ve nasihat edicidir. Bu surette yukarıdaki zikri beyan etmektedir, evvelki surette ise, "Bir peygamber gönderdi." mânâsıyla inzalden bedeldir. Resulden murad, Resul-i Ekrem Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v)'dır. "Resul" kelimesindeki tenvin, yücelik ifade etmektedir. Peygambere nazaran Resul de, Cibril'dir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *Allah'ın apaçık mesajlarını size aktaran bir elçi göndermiştir ki iman edip doğru ve yararlı işler yapanları zifiri karanlıktan aydınlığa çıkarabilsin. Kim Allah'a inanıp doğru ve yararlı işler yaparsa, Allah onu içinden ırmaklar akan sonsuza kadar kalacakları bahçelere koyacaktır: Allah, (böylece) ona en güzel rızkı vermiş olacaktır! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *11. Bir resul -göndermiştir- ki: Siz karşı Allah'ın pek açık açık bildiren âyetlerini okur. Tâ ki: İman eden ve güzel güzel amellerde bulunanları karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarsın ve her kim Allah'a îman ve iyi amelde bulunursa, onu altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere girdirir, orada ebedî olarak kalıcıdırlar. Muhakkak ki: Allah, onun için güzel bir rızk ihsan buyurmuştur. *11. Evet.. O Yüce Mâbud, sizlere son Peygamber Hazretlerini de (Bir Resul) olarak göndermiştir, (ki: Size karşı Allah'ın pek açık açık âyetlerini okur.) Sizlere Kur'an-ı Kerim'in pek Yüce hükümlerini tebliğ eder ve anlatır, (tâ ki: İmân eden) Cenab-ı Hak'kın birliğini, yüceliğini, Mâbud olduğunu ve Yüce Peygamber'inin risâletini bilip bunlara kalben ve lisânen şahitlik edenleri (ve güzel güzel amellerde bulunanları) namaz gibi, oruç gibi dinî vazifelerini İfaya çalışanları (karanlıklardan aydınlığa çıkarsın.) sapıklıktan koruyarak hidâyete, ebedî saadete kavuştursun. (Ve her kim Allah'a iman eder ve iyi amelde bulunursa) kalbini tevhîd nuru aydınlatır, vücudunu güzel ameller ile süslerse Yüce Yaratıcı Hazretleri elbette ki: (Onu) o mü'mîn, sâlih kulunu (Altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere) pek güzel, gönül açan bağlara, bostanlara yarın âhiret âleminde (girdirir) bir daha oradan çıkarmaz, o zat (orada ebediyen kalıcıdırlar.) Orada daima tam bir huzur ve neşe içinde yaşar durur. (Muhakkak ki: Allah onun için güzel bir rızk ihsan buyurmuştur.) O mü'mîn kulunu gözlerin görmediği, kulakların işitmediği, insanların hatırlarına getiremeyeceği nice maddî ve manevî nimetlere nail buyuracaktır. Ne büyük bir mutluluk, bütün bu Yüce beyanlar, Yüce Mabudun, büyük kudretine ilâhî lütfuna göre asla uzak görülemez.